Skeletal Dread?
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. So it seems Kruncha has some parenting issues of his own. However, what happens when one is reasonable, one is arrogant & one is human?


Author's Note: So, we've learned of Samukai's family. Now, it's time to meet Kruncha's family. His family is a bit more intense. Yes, Brett & Candace have been mentioned in another one-shot. However, Candace (metaphorically speaking) is a different domain, if you catch my drift. If you don't, all will be explained (in terms of Candace) in another one-shot. Minus OCs, I don't own Ninjago. Yes, ignoramus is a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky Creations: Skeletal edition<strong>

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Chopov, quit being an ignoramus!"

"I know what you are but what am I?"

"Don't touch my stuff!"

"Dad!" the 3 voices scream simultaneously.

"Alright, carpals, settle down!" This is Kruncha. Father of 3. Chopov is his eldest son. Rokkia is his middle daughter & Brett is the youngest. Kruncha, Earth General. If his kids are fighting & _don't _attempt to settle their differences, he will do just that.

* * *

><p>(General Kruncha's P.O.V.)<p>

After Nya awoke Rocky, yes, I named him Rocky, hence Rokkia's name, Brett hasn't been the same. I love him, regardless of his nature.

Chopov usually holds a knife; his weapon of choice.

Rokkia is holding a cleaver.

Brett, on the other hand is wielding a crossbow; Brett is half human.

"Well?"

Brett places the massive weapon down.

"Chopov tried to read my diary!" Rokkia states.

"Who said anything about reading it?" Chopov threatens.

"Geek!" she shouts.

"Brat!" he counters.

Brett nonchalantly covers his ears; probably thinking about Nikole. He cares deeply for her & as I think about it, I realize more of what my son is: ambitious.

"Chopov, go to central Senimmines & pick up some supplies. Leave the knife," I scold.

Rokkia is upset; not many females to console her; she places the cleaver down.

Brett uncovers his ears.

"Honestly, father. I try," he states. He covers his mouth with a black bandana. I can see his crimson eyes.

"Brett, do you have to be so? Ah, what's it called?"

"I'm just looking out for you. You're smarter than Chopov."

"Rokkia, when there is free time, perhaps Frakjaw will speak to you."

Brett hugs his sister, picks up his crossbow & salutes.

"Try not to get into weapon fights without me!" Rokkia states.

"Behave for dad & try locking your bedroom," he states, not turning back. Brett is setting off on an adventure with Nikole. No, they aren't going alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, now you know about Brett, Chopov, Rokkia &amp; Kruncha.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Brett Davenport.<strong>

**Appearance in crossover: Yes.**

**Ninjago hometown: Senimmines**

**Trainer class in crossover: Ranger.**

**Age: 14.**

**Trainer class in other stories: Coordinator.**

**Team: Geodude (walking), Tyranitar.**

**Team in other stories: Graveler, Tyranitar, Kabutops, Lunatone.**

**Location of his Key Stone: On a watch.**

**Brief description: Brett has dislocated his jaw a few times & covers his mouth with a bandana. He can transform at will if he hears the word, **_**brace**_**. Brett will be seen with braces. In other stories, he will be shown with his bandana. He feels insecure. Brett has brown hair & crimson eyes. He usually wears black shorts & an indigo sleeveless hoodie with a black T-shirt underneath.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Chopov "Clint" Davenport.<strong>

**Appearance in crossover: Yes.**

**Trainer class in other stories: Trainer with the Viridian & Driftveil gyms.**

**Team: Swampert, Palpitoad, Onix, Sandslash.**

**Team in other stories: Swampert, Palpitoad, Onix, Sandslash, Solrock.**

**Location of his Key Stone: On a watch.**

**Age: 12.**

**Brief description: Brown hair, green eyes. Usually wears chocolate-brown jeans with a vermilion T-shirt. He's not the brightest out of his siblings, but he has a big heart. He usually acts on impulse.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Rochelle "Rokkia" Davenport.<strong>

**Appearance in crossover: Yes.**

**Trainer class in other stories: Referee for gyms.**

**Age: 11.**

**Brief description: Brown hair with flecks of black, brown eyes. Wears jeans & a strapless top, covered with a vermilion jacket. If her brothers are acting on impulse or sheer stupidity, she usually will go the extra mile to prevent them from killing each other.  
><strong>

**Team: Machamp, Golem, Alakazam.**

**Location of her Key Stone: Left earring.**

**Post A/N: Hope you liked it. I had to rewrite it, explaining their relationship.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Notes: Brett, Clint &amp; Rochelle will appear in other stories. By default, Brett will be the oldest &amp; there will be at least a year in between Clint &amp; Rochelle. Also, Rochelle will usually act as the voice of reason when her siblings argue.<br>**


End file.
